


Lucid Dreams

by SpaceMooz



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bottom Harry Potter, Boys Being Awkward, It's Mostly Only Ron & Harry, M/M, Pining Ron Weasley, Porn With Plot, Ron Weasley-centric, Top Ron Weasley, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:01:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23563486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceMooz/pseuds/SpaceMooz
Summary: Ron is having erotic dreams about Harry and can’t seem to look him in the eyes anymore.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ron Weasley
Comments: 3
Kudos: 283





	Lucid Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> I've been writing this for awhile, took me awhile since it's been quite some times since I've ever written anything. I hope you enjoy it :)

Ron was groaning in pleasure as he pushed Harry further down into the mattress, shifting his weight enough so that he would be comfortably straddling the smaller boy’s hips. Letting Harry take the initiative, the noittrete hooked his arms around Ron’s and pulled him down for a deep kiss. He spread his legs to let Ron situate himself in between him.

Harry was so close, he could feel the warm breath on his face. Ron dipped down and slowly started kissing down Harry’s chest while grinding their clothed dicks together. Harry released a small gasp and immediately started returning the gesture, moaning loudly.

Ron promptly felt his pants tighten almost painfully, the need and want to take off his clothes increased tenfold. Ron stopped their little session, with a small whine coming from Harry. Ron started unbuckling Harry’s pants, Harry leaning up to kiss Ron’s neck, leaving his mark on the freckled skin. He heard the clink of his own belt, Harry throwing it to the side with wicked abandonment. Ron briefly looked up to meet Harry’s eyes staring back at him.

A silent agreement communicated between the both of them.

They both ripped off the rest of each other’s clothes. Discarding the items haphazardly, letting them fall carelessly onto the floor. Soon they were both only in just their boxers. The tents are prominent, from their earlier actions. Harry playfully shoved Ron onto his back, crawling in between his legs. He moved and started peeling Ron’s underwear off of him. Harry fully unsheathed Ron’s manhood and gave him a small smirk.

Ron felt himself gulping.

Harry took off his glasses, and opened his mouth. He started lowering his head about to take Ron in and -

Ron slowly opened his eyes to the dimly lit room, the sound of Neville’s soft snore in the background. The haziness of just waking up was starting to leave his clouded mind.

It wasn’t real.

Damn.

Ron lifted his head off his pillow and looked down. A tent was forming between himself and the blankets. He groaned inwardly to himself, he was going to have to take care of his little friend before everyone else woke up and he embarrassed himself.

He sat upwards and opened the curtains to his four poster bed. His eyes immediately snapped to Harry’s bed. His best mate is sleeping peacefully a few meters away from him, and here he was having wet dreams about him.

Ron took the first step out of his warm blankets, and held back a small hiss from how cold the floor was. He gathered his school robes and tip toed towards the showers. Once he was in the stalls, he gave a small sigh and started stripping himself down. He set the shower on cold, hoping that it would take care of his ‘friend.’

Early morning showers have become somewhat of a recurring activity lately. Not that Ron hasn’t had wet dreams before, the person he was always with was a faceless being. Getting off more on the act, than a certain person.

With them entering their sixth year, all his classmates were starting to fill out. Ron himself started packing on more muscle, filling out his gangly limb with the weight of an adult. He shot up a few inches, easily towering over his two best friends.

Harry’s glow up wasn't as noticeable, growing at most four inches. It didn’t help that he was already smaller than the rest of the guys in their year. Hermione conspired that it was due to the lack of food and the stress caused by the Dursleys, and that it took a toll on Harry’s body psychically.

Not that Harry wasn’t good looking to begin with. Since the day Ron met Harry, he has always been ‘pretty’. The large emerald eyes, the messy hair, his tan skin tone, and the lean body he gained due to the grueling Quidditch training. Not that he ever told his best mate, he thought it would be weird to call another boy pretty.

When they were in first year, Ron always debated his thoughts on whether or not he should tell Harry he was good looking. Everyone appreciated a good compliment, but Ron was always nervous about Harry’s reaction. He knew muggles were always weird about certain things, and Ron wasn’t really sure where Harry stood on that certain subject.

It was a small thought really, Ron just continued to appreciate Harry from the afar. Learning more and more about his best mate. Going on adventures and hanging out were always fun. Ron was always pleased with himself when he was the one to make Harry laugh or smile. Harry being good looking became somewhat of an afterthought.

It wasn’t until fourth year, when they had to deal with the Yule ball. The stigma of having to be good looking in order to have a good date, had Ron worrying about his own appearance. Chalking himself up to average but at least better than Marcus Flint. Ron figured he could find at least one girl out of the entire school, to be his date.

There was also the realization of his best friends finding someone else. Ron was so used to it just being the three of them, that Harry or Hermione having a crush never came to mind. He had to deal with Harry’s first crush on a girl. Ron found himself complaining to Hermione in secrecy of how Cho was taking up too much of Harry’s attention, earning a scoff from the book worm. Harry wasn’t as focused as he was before. Spending his time staring at the Ravenclaw table, rather than listening to Ron’s jokes.

What was so good about Cho anyway? That it made Harry ignore his best mate? Some of Ron’s best jokes went wasted because Harry was too busy drooling over her. Ron started to take in some of Cho’s aspects and compared it to himself. Surely he was the better pick right? They were already best friends, and Ron already knew what Harry liked and what he didn’t like. And it hit him. He was jealous of Cho.

Hermione might say that Ron has the emotional range of a teaspoon, but that doesn’t mean that he’s oblivious. When it hit Ron, he was sure that it was just a small crush and he would soon get over it. He had one on Hermione in the past, it was possible for him to have one on Harry as well.

After the whole Cho fiasco, Ron was happy to have his best mate back. Ron tried his best to cheer Harry up; chess, exploring the castle, spending time together. Ron tried his best to get Harry to smile, and he was rewarded almost every single time.

Worrying about Harry was the usual, the boy somehow always found himself in life threatening situations. But worrying about Harry’s heart getting broken was new. Ron was worried for Harry, he didn't want him to be hurt again by any more girls.Harry told Ron the horror story called a date, him and Cho went on. Once the word got out that Cho stormed off, Harry was suddenly up for grabs again. Walking in the hallway in between classes, Ron started noticing a few girls and guys eyeing up Harry.

From a bystander’s view point Ron could understand why Harry was popular. He was from a noble line due to inherit a lot of money, he was famous, and he was seriously good looking. But Ron knew things that other people didn’t know. Underneath the boy-who-lived facade people bought into, Harry was a real person. Harry suffered from nightmares from all the things he’s been through. He got frustrated over things, and was stubborn as hell.

Harry wasn’t perfect, and Ron liked that about him. Ron found himself staring at Harry a little more often than he used to in the past. Wanting to be next to Harry more often, revealing in the small touches throughout the day.

Ron had a crush on Harry.

The symptoms were clear, it was the same as when Ron had a small crush on Hermione. It made sense in a strange way. Harry and Hermione were the closest people to Ron. They’ve been through a lot together, most 12 year olds aren’t prepared to die for their friends. Hermione was a small, minute crush. It was more so of just noticing that she was a girl, rather than falling for her. Hermione was too much like a mother figure to him and Harry, for Ron to take it seriously. Ron thought Harry was going to be a phase as well.

Then the dreams started… The dreams were infrequent enough, and by the time Ron woke up he would forget the contents of what happened in the dream. Suddenly the dreams became recurring enough that he started to remember. A want in Ron awakened.

The acts they performed together... Ron inadvertently let a shiver at the thought of it.

Stepping out of the shower and wrapping a towel around himself, Ron saw Harry sleepily brushing his teeth at the sink. Harry’s hair was sticking up and his eyes were half open, clearly still in the process of waking up. Ron could feel himself getting red, reminded of their little performance in his dream. Ron’s chest swelled with guilt.

Harry mumbled a small, “Morning.” As Ron looked at his feet and shuffled out of the confined bathroom, uttering something that resembled a good morning.

If Ron had his head up, he might’ve seen Harry staring at him.

\------

Leaving the tower and heading towards the great hall never felt more tense before. Ron couldn’t bring himself to meet eyes with Harry anymore. If Harry ever found out about his dreams… Ron shook his head, he didn’t even want to think about the possibility of it.

Things such as touching and talking to Harry, he found himself struggling at. Words would come out jumbled and stuttered whenever he spoke to him. Whenever they walked together somewhere, Ron would make sure that Hermione was in the middle so that Ron didn’t risk bumping into Harry. Whenever they touched, even if it was briefly, Ron would have to make sure that he didn’t outwardly flinch in front of Harry.

If Hermione ever noticed something, she didn’t say anything. Just continuing to read her book and briefly looking up in case she bumped into someone. Harry seemed to go by obviously, talking about the upcoming Quidditch game, getting a small hum from Hermione every once in a while.

Once they got to the Great Hall, Harry and Hermione sat together, Ron deliberately taking a seat next to Neville. Ron gave the shy boy a good morning, before turning his gaze to Hermione and Harry. Hermione was nose deep in her book while she ate, and Harry seemed to be drifting off.

Ron couldn’t help but feel that he wasn’t being that good of a friend to Harry as of lately. Even during classes he wasn’t sitting with his friend. Taking a seat with either Dean or Seamus, leaving Harry to sit with Hermione. He couldn’t help but feeling like he was missing his friend despite them being together. Looking down at his food, out of the corner of his eye, he couldn’t but feel like Harry was looking at him.

\---

After a long day of classes, Ron flopped down onto his bed and groaned. He’s been feeling stressed out lately, classes have been getting harder and Ron can’t be himself with his best mate. Going to sleep meant risking the chance of having a euphoric dream of Harry, only to come crashing down once he woke up.

Touching the olive skin boy and doing unspeakable things to him was a thing that he could only do in his dreams. Being able to kiss the plump lips, and snogging him for so long that Harry’s lips became swollen. Leaving marks and bites, that the Harry in his dreams would complain about but never spell away. Telling Harry about how beautiful he thought he was and seeing the blush that would dust across his face. Only in Ron’s dreams…

  
\---

“Ron, do you want to go play Exploding Snap in the common room?” Harry gazed up at him, as they left their last class of the day.

Ron gulped, his eyes drifting away, “Is ‘Mione going to be there with us?” Ron combed through his hair. Trying to think of a way to get out of this situation.

“No, I don’t think so. She said she was swamped with homework, so she would be going to the library.”

“I d-don’t think so mate. I’m going to go find her and ask her something.” Ron gulped. Despite that fact that he was looking everywhere but Harry, he could feel the intense gaze Harry was giving him.

“Ron, what’s wrong? Have I done something, you haven’t been talking to me.” Ron coughed, Harry hitting the bull’s eye.

“N-no, you wouldn’t get it anyway.” Ron stuttered out.

“Then make me get it.” Harry bit out.

As he said this Harry took a step towards Ron. The motion forcing Ron to make eye contact with Harry. Harry was glaring at him, stepping into Ron’s personal bubble. Gazing upwards due to their height gap.

Ron gulped, this was bad. It’s been awhile since he outwardly made eye contact with Harry. He found himself retaking in all the small details of Harry. He couldn’t help but stare at Harry’s lip and think about how easy it would be to lean down and just…

“RON! I’m talking to you!” Harry spat out, breaking Ron out of his daydream.

Harry took another step forward, almost touching Ron. And Ron did the only thing he could think of.

He ran.

\---

Ron stayed hidden in the courtyard ‘til it was time for dinner. He slid into the Great Hall taking a seat next to Dean and Seamus. He looked up towards his usual spot with Harry and Hermione. He met the eyes of Harry, Harry openly glaring at him before going back to his own food. Hermione meet Ron’s eyes and she arched a brow at him. Not knowing what to respond with he shrugs his shoulders and turned to speak to Dean.

Walking up to the dorms, Ron was queasy from how nervous he was. Worried that Harry was going to corner him, and there would be no room to run. Luckily, when Ron opened the door to the room, the curtains to Harry’s four poster bed were already closed. Ron let out a small sigh of relief, and let his hand run through his hair. He was going to have to figure out how to deal with this problem.

Changing out of his school clothes and into his pajamas, Ron could feel the frown on his face. He went to go lay down and into his bed, and hoped for a dreamless sleep.

\---

“ _Rooooon_ ,” Harry sang.

He was straddling Ron’s lap, with a mischievous smile on his face.

Ron happily hooked his arms around Harry’s waist and smiled down at Harry. Taking in more of the area, Ron realized that they were sitting in his bed, and no one was around. Finally some alone time with Harry.

“Hey, Ron?” Harry purred out, glancing back at Ron.

“Yeah?” Ron snapped out of his happy haze.

“How come we’re fighting?” Ron let out a loud sigh, and let his hands drop lower on Harry’s waist. Of course, even the dream version of Harry wouldn’t let him run away from his problems.

“Because I feel guilty….” Ron sighed.

“Why?” Harry tilted his head to the side, and Ron felt his heart skip.

“Because, I feel bad about this….” Ron looked away feeling his whole face heat up.

“What? This?” Harry slowly started to grind down on Ron, earning a shudder from the red haired boy.

Ron glared downwards to meet Harry’s confident gaze. His smirk grew wider as he sped up his grinding, Ron moaning out loudly. Ron could feel himself starting to get a boner, with Harry’s pert ass moving down on him.

Ron had two options; he could grab Harry’s hips and force him to stay still or he could push the smaller boy off. Both seemed like viable options, but he couldn’t find the will power for either. Ron just threw his head back and decided to lose himself into the pleasure.

Harry seemed to agree to this as he hummed back,leaning forwards to the lick the inside of Ron’s ear.Ron shuddered, and realized that his arms were still awkwardly resting on Harry’s hips. He took the incentive to caress Harry’s face and gave him a small peck that blew out into a full out snog session.

It was a battle for dominance, until Harry gave up letting Ron explore his mouth. Ron sucked on Harry’s bottom lip and moaned into Harry’s open mouth, while Harry continued to grind on him.

“I think we’re a little too clothed, don’t you think so too?” Harry breathed out.

Ron stopped kissing Harry, to receive a small protest from the bespectacled boy. Ron let Harry slide off his lap, and they started to strip down. Throwing each piece of clothing off the bed haphazardly, eager to continue their previous actions

Both of the boys stood fully naked, and Harry eagerly sat back down on Ron’s lap. Ron moaned with the brand new contact, he took both of their members into his hand and started pumping them. Harry slung his arms around Ron’s shoulders, and arched his back. Moaning out inherent words to Ron.

To Ron’s pleasure, Harry moved his right arm down towards his entrance. The boy started preparing himself, while Ron continued to jerk the both of them off. Ron could feel himself coming close to his wits ends. All of a sudden, Harry grabs Ron’s wrist and stops him. Ron whined at the sudden lack of friction.

“Can’t… Need you.” Harry says breathlessly. Harry moved closer and angled himself at Ron’s prick.

Ron drank in the sight and committed it to memory. Harry’s green eyes hazed with lust, the olive skin was coated with sweat. It was almost too good to be true. (And it is….)

Harry all of a sudden slammed himself down onto Ron, taking him in fully at once. Both boys cried out. Ron grabbed Harry’s thighs and forced him to stay down, so he could have time to recollect himself before he came too early.

After a few seconds he released his hold on Harry, and Harry immediately started to bounce up and down. Ron lets out a few curses and reveled at the feeling of being inside Harry. Ron grabbed at Harry’s first ass, and assisted Harry with his bouncing.

Harry started to jerk himself off, and sat up with Ron still in him. Taking the initiative, Ron starts to thrust up into Harry. The thrusts soon start to become sloppy and harsher as Ron reaches his climax. Harry comes himself with a loud shout, and the muscle tightened around Ron releasing his load into Harry.

Harry sits up and Ron’s dick comes out, with some of his cum running down Harry’s thigh. Harry sighs in content and lays Ron down to snuggle up to him. Ron pulled Harry in closer, spooning him, smiling to himself and falling asleep.

Suddenly startled awake by the sound of a dorm slamming. The familiar sight of the inside of his four poster bed.

Ron heaved out a sigh, it seems he can’t get a break.

\---

It’s been about a week, and Harry still wasn’t speaking to him. Harry’s anger was justified, but it still hurt. Hermione would eye Ron sideways but otherwise didn’t comment on the issue, figuring they would get over it eventually.

Ron distanced himself from both of his best friends. He woke up early, and stayed behind in classes. He even went as far as wandering the halls til he was sure Harry was sleeping. It was a lonely Thursday night, and Ron was stuck wandering the familiar, lonely hallways.  
Being a prefect himself, Ron knew that it was too late for anyone to be out. The eye bags on Ron’s face were heavy and prominent. The days were starting to drag on with the late nights and early mornings. The stress of having Harry mad at him was adding to the toll.

The sound of his footsteps were echoing the hallway, deciding that it was time to return to the tower. Ron made a move to turn towards the corner, until he felt a tug at his robes. He felt his back slamming against the wall.

Looking down there was Harry, wall slamming him…

“Ron.” Harry growled out.

“Harry.” Ron gulped, trying to swallow down some of his nervousness.

Heat was emitting from Harry’s body, and Ron being a shivering mess he was, was drinking it in. Ron hasn’t been this close to Harry in awhile, he felt himself unconsciously leaning in towards the contact.

“You’ve been avoiding me.”

Ron couldn’t bring himself to meet Harry’s eyes. He looked over Harry’s head trying to focus on the sleeping portraits across the hallway.

“Look at me.” Harry said as he shifted even closer to Ron.

Ron had to bite the inside of his cheek to keep himself from letting a groan. Reluctantly, Ron looked downwards and met the intense glare Harry was giving him. The actions and sounds of dream Harry were all flooding to his mind. He needed to get away from here quickly.

“What did I even do to you? You’re treating me like I have Dragon Pox.” Harry said breaking the silence.

Ron decided he was going to make a break for it, but Harry must have seen it coming. He threw his leg in Ron’s and caged Ron into an uncomfortable hold. Ron let out a shudder, he resisted the urge to push Harry off and to run.

It was all too much, the sensations. The contact Ron longed for, the person of his desire.

Fuck it.

“It’s YOU!” Ron finally let out. The rational side of him thinning, with the sleep deprivation and stress, Ron stopped caring. If Harry was really his best mate then he would let this whole thing blow over his head. And they could go back to being friends. Maybe this could be a joke between the two of them. Ron doubted himself, he didn’t think he would be able to bear Harry joking about this.

“L-lately, I’ve been having wet dreams about you mate.” Ron felt the words slipping out of his mouth, “They’ve been happening a lot recently, and I can’t look you in the eyes. I feel guilty… I g-get turned on when I look at you mate.”

As Ron babbled, Harry quietly stared at Ron as he listened.

“It’s probably just a phase, I’ll get over it I promise. I just hope we can still be friends.” Ron blurted.

Ron squeezed his eyes closed, not wanting to deal with whatever Harry was going to say. He tried to will himself away from this tense situation.

He felt the front of his robes being pulled on, his eyes bursting open to Harry cramming his mouth onto Ron’s. Ron groaned in pain at the rough contact, and finally realized that Harry was kissing him. Harry’s lips weren’t perfect, they were gnawed on and slightly chapped. Ron didn’t know what to do; he just stood there frozen, with Harry’s lips on his.

Harry pulled back from the chaste kiss, “What if I don’t want it to be a phase?”

Ron stood there dumbfounded looking at Harry. His brain was running at 110% trying to think of a response. All he could let out were a few incoherable sounds.

Harry didn’t seem offended by Ron’s answer, and leaned forwards to kiss Ron again. Not knowing what to do with his hands, Ron decided to rest on Harry’s waist. The kiss was amateur at best, both boys having little to no experience.

Ron being the Gryffindor he was, licked Harry’s lips, silently asking for permission. Harry nipped Ron’s bottom lip playfully, Ron groaning in response. Harry opened his lips slightly, and Ron dove right in.

The kiss was awkward; teeth clanking together, it was sloppy and wet, and their movement was uncoordinated. Neither seemed to care, just enjoying the sensation and intensity of the kiss. If someone were to walk in, they would be a sight to behold.

This Harry wasn’t the experienced seducer, he dreamed him up to be. Ron found that he preferred it this way, maybe they could learn together….

The two boys had to break apart from each other to catch their breath. Ron saw Harry leaning in for another kiss, but the red head gently pushed him back. Harry let a small confused huff.

“M-mate, I think we should stop for now…” Ron put his hand on Harry’s shoulders, trying to keep him at a distance.

Harry gave him a confused look and titled his head to the side. Ron instinctively shifted, trying to make the tent in his pants more comfortable. The movement made Harry’s eyes shift downwards, and a smirk graced his face.

“Don’t worry, I’m in a similar position.” Harry casually opened up the front of his robes and showed that he had the same predicament. “Do you want to continue?” Harry stepped forward to press their tents together.

Ron nodded not trusting his voice to be able to utter a yes to the offer. Harry grinned and linked their hands together. Ron let Harry lead the way, and he found himself entering an empty classroom.

Once in the room Harry let out a silencing and locking spell. Ron was on Harry in an instant. Going back to the delicious snog they were having earlier. Harry abruptly stopped the kiss, and started taking off his robe. Ron’s eyes widened and copied Harry’s actions and started stripping himself. Soon they were both down to only their underwear.

“I don’t want to go all the way… For my first time, I think I want to be in a proper bed.” Harry whispered. There was a light blush dusting the olive skin, and Ron has never felt more enamored.

Pulling Harry close and placing a chaste kiss on him, “Whatever you want, I don’t want to rush anything.”

Harry smiled, and Ron could feel his heart speed up. Ron leaned against one of the desks, bringing Harry with him. They both slid off their underwear, and Ron wasleft breathless. Harry in his arms, his eyes foggy with lust, and his lips were kiss swollen. Ron could feel himself getting addicted to the sight.

Ron took both their members into his hands, both boys moaning at the contact. He started pumping his fist up and down. Harry’s back arched pressing even closer into Ron.

Harry’s was a moaning mess, in the back of Ron’s mind he’s glad for the silencing charm that was cast. Ron himself wasn’t that far off from losing it. The sounds alone were enough to get Ron off. But the sensation of the contact...

“Ron,” Harry whispered.

Ron came with a loud grunt, his legs almost buckling. Harry came a moment later falling into Ron’s arms. Both boys were panting, their stomachs both covered in each other’s release.

Something finally popped into Ron’s mind. Burying his face in Harry’s hair, taking a whiff of the boy’s natural musk.

“Do you even like me?” Ron outwardly cringed on how awkward the question was.

He felt Harry go stiff in his arms, and after some time Harry let out a small chuckle.

“Of course, what’s not there to like.” Harry looked up to make eye contact with Ron.

“It just never seemed like you liked me that way. I mean with Cho you were kinda obvious.” Ron looked back at Harry sheepishly.

“Well, if you were paying attention at all these past few weeks you might have seen me staring at you. It seemed weird that you were so out of focus, but I guess it makes sense now.” The grin on Harry’s face widened.

Harry continued on, “Hermione probably caught onto our little game.” Harry nuzzled back into Ron’s chest.

Ron let a sigh of relief, “I guess, we’ll have to deal with her, won't we?”

Harry let out a small hum of agreement.

\---

Hermione was tapping her foot impatiently. She was currently waiting for her two best friends in the common room. A brand new stash of books rested on her lap, she wanted to get down to the Great Hall as soon as possible so she could crack them open.

Finally both boys descended down the staircase, hand in hand. Both of them had ear splitting smiles on their faces.

A small smile spread across her own face, “Finally made up?”

Both boys nodded and she got up to join them.

There was a small amount of pep in her step. Seemed like some people owed her quite a few galleons now.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading my first fic! If there's any grammar or spelling mistakes, you can tell me in the comments and I'll fix them.


End file.
